How I feel about you now
by TJcat01
Summary: Two years ago Mikan freaked out after Natsume told her he loved her leaving him heart broken. She's been trying ever since to tell him that she loves him back but he won't listen to her. Mikan comes up with a something that he'll have to listen. Songfic


**This is my First Gakuen Alice Fiction so I appologize if the characters are slightly OCC I tried my best to keep them in character though anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice nor do I own Miranda Cosgroves - about you now.**

Pairings: Natsume x Mikan, Ruka x Hotaru.

**ABOUT YOU NOW**

There in the centre of a large, square shaped music room that had four brightly painted ruby walls with two windows, parallel too each other on two of the walls with thick charcoal coloured curtains draped across to stop passers by peering in and lastly chequered black and white tiles covering the whole floor stood four figures all clutching different instruments. In the centre was the creator and singer of the band, a slim girl with silky sandy hair with hung just below her elbows and gleaming chocolate brown eyes. a pink and black guitar in hand with the name 'Mikan' imprinted on the front in bold white letters. Her pleated red and black striped skirt swished around her thighs and her plain white shirt twisted up with her denim jacket as she twirled in circles giggling her black Eskimo boots making squeaky noises on the floor that made the other three members cringe. The only thing that stopped the second member of the band a girl with annoyed violet eyes and short, tidy raven hair from using the baka gun on the idiot spinning in circles is that she really didn't want to damage the blue bass in her hand it had taken her a while to make and the girl had become pretty attached to it. Especially since it had her name imprinted on it in bold white letters...'Hotaru'. Sighing the bored looking girl stared down at her outfit, black and white converse, dark skinny jeans and a red, spaghetti strapped t shirt.

_'ah, I suppose it's okay'_ The girl thought turning her eyes to the third band member a boy slightly taller than the rest of the band with golden locks that hung on his eyebrows. Ocean blue eyes scanned over the keys of his beloved keyboard that had also had the name 'Ruka' engraved in bold white lettering on it. The sleeves on his blue and white chequered shirt were rolled up while he concentrated and the bottoms of his black combat trousers rustled as his feet clad in white vans tapped on the floor.

The last member of the group a boy with short blond hair sat on the low stool to his drums. His white button up shirt rode up as the boy pushed his glasses up his nose closer to caramel coloured eyes.

Beige shorts ruffled from sitting on a low stool and white converse to make it easier to use the drum pedal, the boy smiled as he could see his name 'Yuu' engraved in bold white lettering on the front of his drum kit.

"Okay everybody lets do it" Mikan cried pumping a fist into the air, great big grin on her face.

"You know you sound pretty confident this will work for a baka" Hotaru commented bluntly, Still looking forward. Anyone from a distance would think Hotaru was very unhappy to be there. Chuckling at her comment Ruka turning his attention's to Mikan, who'd bowed her head and was sulking.

"Hotaru you meanie" Mikan cried out "anyway let's go"

And with that Mikan and Yuu started the introduction. Ruka and Hotaru soon joined in.

---

On the other side of school, Raven hair blew in the wind and crimson eyes of the owner tightened as he sat under a Sakura tree. Blossom's falling all around the place. Only the boy seemed very trouble with a scowl etched on his handsome features. It had been a little over two years ago now, since that day his heart had shattered on the spot and he was still brooding over the incident, it wasn't the easiest of situations to get over especially when the cause of his heart ache was continually bouncing around the place. He still loved her maybe even more than he did back then and it hurt more than anything. He'd refused to talk about it since then. Sometimes he'd been suspicious that she was trying to tell him something when ever she brought up a subject along those lines, but he'd never got the chance to know since every time that happened he'd rudely brush her off or ignore her. Pushing himself off of the floor. Natsume decided it was time to go and find Ruka.

**--The next day--**

"HOTARUUUU!" Came a shrieking voice that echoed along the once quiet narrow corridors. Mikan's heavy footsteps stomped on the ground as she flew towards Hotaru tears pouring and arms stretched wide. Just as she was about to reach her target...

**BAKA...BAKA...BAKA the baka gun went off like crazy.**

"Stay away snot drip girl" Hotaru growled, pivoting on her foot she casually walked away leaving Mikan sprawled across the floor a few feet away.

**Hotaru: 516 wins Mikan: 0 wins**

"Hotaru you meanie I need you're advice" Mikan wailed. Now sitting up on the floor and rubbing her sore head when she saw a certain person walked by that made her heart thump a few notches faster.

"Natsume" Mikan squealed, pushing off the floor and back onto her feet she bounded over to the boy.

"What do you want?" Natsume grunted. Carrying on walking down the corridors with one hand in his pocket, but Mikan didn't stop bounding after him.

"Well you see there's this show on tomorrow that Ruka and I are going to be in and I would really, really, really, really, really like it if you came to see it?" Mikan was already pleading batting her long eye lashes with an innocent look in her eyes and a huge smile on her face; she was now in front of him with her face leaning up towards his

_'How can I resist such a cute look?'_ Natsume thought, backing away a bit from her. This to him was torture. After all she had rejected him those years ago and now she's always in his face, it was hard.

"hn!" he replied turning his face away from hers and shoving her to the side, so he could carry on walking leaving Mikan with a sad smile on her face not knowing if he was coming or not, feeling a little discouraged by Natsume's actions Mikan began trudging along the hallways back to class herself.

_'Mind you ever since that day...he hasn't been the same with me, it makes me sad. I've tried so many things to get him to notice I was just being stupid and actually was too naive back then to notice my own feelings but he won't respond to any of them...this is the only option left, if this doesn't work I might end up so desperate I'll have to propose or something'_ laughing out loud at her childish thought, Mikan blushed and quickly hurried on when she realised that people were staring at her weird.

--

_Flashback..._

_"Mikan" Natsume called out, getting Mikan's attention as her eyes snapped up to his, the two were stood under Natsume's favourite tree in the blazing hot sun of summer._

_"Hmm, what is it?" Mikan replied, smiling she opened her mouth to ask again what he wanted as he wasn't answering, When too strong hands clasped her shoulders and soft lips pressed against hers._

_Mikan was too stunned to move it was completely unexpected especially from somebody like Natsume._

_Pulling back, still only inches from her face, his breath mingling with hers. Natsume lowered his head and proceeded..._

_"Mikan I love you!" _

_That was it for her, Panicking Mikan ripped out of his grasp with a strangled scream, running away with her heart pounding hard against her chest._

_'What was that? Why did I feel so weak in the knees and so funny in my stomach? Natsume loves me! Huh? This all happening way too fast, what shall I do, what shall I do?' Mikan thought frantically as she picked up her pace, getting further away from the tree. She had no idea at the time she'd be leaving a heart broken Natsume behind._

_--Six months later--_

_Mikan was gloomier than gloomy, Natsume's attitude had changed towards her, not that she blamed him but she couldn't help being sad about it. His vocabulary whilst interacting with Mikan now only consisted of 'hn', 'yes', 'no' and the last and worst one of all was 'Sakura -san' there was no polka dots or baka. Mikan wanted to cry she'd destroyed a great friendship and could of been relationship because of her stupid child like ways._

_"Natsume - Kun" Mikan squealed. Her major plan was to just ignore his distance and be herself. Great plan...not._

_"Hn" _

_"Want to come to central town with Hotaru, Ruka and I?" Mikan was scuffing her feet in the ground in embarrassment _

_"I have better things to do" and with that started to walk away when Mikan grabbed the back of his shirt._

_"Oh come on Natsume, you never come anymore...please...PLease....PLEASE....ppppllleeeaaaseee" Mikan whined_

_"Lay off. I said no!" Natsume demanded, complete finality in his voice, that left Mikan to watch him with sad eyes as he trudged a way in a tense manner. _

_Flashback end..._

--

"Mikan - Chan" Yuu called breaking Mikan out of her trance. Shaking her head vigorously, Mikan gave Yuu a smile and began walking to class with him.

"You know you looked kind of strange just standing as still as anything and staring at the wall" Yuu laughed, scratching his head, whilst Mikan pouted at the comment and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Hmph"

Upon arriving at the entrance to their class, Mikan flung the door open happily and skipped inside.

"Mikan" Ruka greeted waving at her frantically from his place next to Hotaru who only glanced up in recognition that Mikan had entered the room. Ruka had long since abandoned his place next to Natsume for two reasons. One, to sit next to his precious Hotaru and two, to give Natsume and Mikan some time to try and patch things up. The smile never left Mikan's face as she took her place and turned her head to the side to study Natsume for a moment.

_'I wonder if he'll come, I hope he does...the plan will be ruined if he doesn't'_ Mikan thought getting lost in her trance to realise that Natsume was now looking at her also his eyebrow twitching.

"What the heck are you looking at polka dots" Natsume suddenly yelled out, stunning the whole class.

Mikan came out of her trance and was now left to stare in shock instead of a daze. When it finally registered to Mikan what he'd just called her Mikan felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile.

"What?" Natsume grunted obviously not realising what he'd done.

"Natsume" Mikan finally found her voice, it coming out quiet but happy

"You called me polka dots" it was then that Natsume's eyes widened and he threw a hand over his mouth. But the next thing that happened was completely unexpected. Natsume stood up abruptly, slamming his hand down on the table.

"DAMN IT ALL!" He cried before bolting out of the classroom. After getting over the shock of what had just happened, Mikan felt her eyes begin to water, blinking madly, the girl lowered her head to hide her face with her bangs as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

"He really doesn't want to forgive me does he" Mikan cried in a whisper towards Ruka who was looking at her with pity in his eyes and Hotaru who was staring blankly.

"Baka, it's your fault" Hotaru dryly commented.

_'That's just like you Hotaru'_ Mikan thought, wiping at the tears with the back of her hand.

"Don't be disheartened by this, it is progress after all" Hotaru spoke again this time with a softer expression.

"Yeah" Ruka quickly agreed, turning around in his chair facing her fully he then continued

"Just always keep this in mind you're the only girl I know that Natsume has ever called by their name" and with that turned back around again. Leaving Mikan to ponder on that thought.

--

Natsume ran on and on until he reached his favourite tree, leaning one hand on it and the other on his knee, the boy spluttered and heaved to get his breath back.

_'Why's it so hard? Why torture me this way? Geez that girls so dense, I don't know anybody but her who would reject a guy and then be in his face twenty four seven'_

Finally catching his breath, Natsume turned so his back was against the tree and slid down it for some much needed alone time.

_'And why can't I get over her, I still love her even after trying to hate her. Damn that stupid polka dots'_

**--The next day (the show) --**

The four band members all stood behind the closed curtains, each with different emotions running through them. Mikan was shaking slightly in nervousness, Hotaru looked ready to kill, a small camera hidden in the top of her beloved bass, yen signs flashed in her eyes as she snickered evilly.

Yuu was having the same reaction as Mikan whilst Ruka on the other hand looked quite excited with a lopsided smile on his face as he stared at the back of Hotaru.

_'wow, Hotaru looks so cute like that'_ He thought dreamily leaning his elbows on his keyboard.

"lets take a peek at the audience" Yuu whispered excitedly, trying to hide his nervousness.

"o-okay" Mikan squeaked, wandering over to the side of the stage she pulled back the drawn curtains ever so slightly, just so she could peek out.

"Waaaa!" Mikan wailed out turning back to her friends.

"I'm soo scared, there are too many people and he's out there" Mikan hissed, rubbing at her eyes and clutching at her guitar so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Baka" Hotaru snorted, getting out her baka gun when Ruka butted in quickly.

"Mikan" He stated firmly "you've worked too hard for this to back out now"

"Yeah and after you so selfishly got all of us involved in this, I am not letting you run away" Hotaru stated a glint in her eyes and then.

--

Natsume was sitting in the audience bored with all the racket and delay in starting when...

**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA**

"HOTARU"

Natsume smirked as he could see the famous scene in his head, but his thoughts were lost when the curtains opened to reveal Mikan centre stage wearing a mini chequered skirt, black Eskimo boots and a denim jacket, holding a guitar.

_'She looks cute...NANI...A GUITAR...IS SHE GOING TO PLAY?'_ Natsume's eyes widened at the thought and his jaw threatened to drop when his eyes strayed from Mikan to Hotaru who stood to the left of Mikan and a little further back wearing dark skinny jeans, a red top and holding a...bass!

Carrying on Natsume's mouth did form a small o shape when he saw Ruka to the right of Mikan and a little further back in his blue and white chequered top and combat trousers standing behind a keyboard that even had his name on and lastly his eyes fell on Yuu who was behind Mikan but still visible sat at a drum kit in shorts and a t shirt.

_'okay so I suspected it would be a lame little play but what's got into them, I didn't even know they could play'_ Natsume's thoughts were cut off when Mikan's high pitched voice cut in, two times louder from the microphone.

"Hello everybody and welcome I hope you enjoy our song it was written for a certain someone in this audience. You'll know who you are" and with that introduction Mikan locked eyes with Natsume.

Before the lights on stage began flashing and Yuu began, Mikan following and began to sing.

_**"Maybe I'm wrong  
**__**You decide  
**__**Should have been strong  
**__**Yeah I lied  
**__**Nobody gets me like you  
**__**Couldn't keep hold of you then  
**__**How could I know what you meant  
**__**There was nothing to compare to  
**__**There's a mountain between us  
**__**But there's one thing I'm sure of  
**__**That I know how I feel about you"**_

Natsume was speechless as Mikan pranced around the stage singing she had the voice of an angel.

_**"Can we bring yesterday back around  
**__**Cause I know how I feel about you now  
**__**I was dumb I was wrong  
**__**I let you down  
**__**But I know how I feel about you now" **_

Then it hit him, Mikan was singing about loving him. Snapping his head up to her, his expression was unreadable.

_**"I'll bet it takes one more chance  
**__**Don't let our next kiss be our last  
**__**I'm outta my mind just to show you  
**__**I know everything changes  
**__**I don't care where it takes us  
**__**Cause I know how I feel about you" **_

Jumping up and down on the spot Mikan continued to stare at Natsume as she sang.

_**"Can we bring yesterday back around  
**__**Cause I know how I feel about you now  
**__**I was dumb I was wrong  
**__**I let you down  
**__**But I know how I feel about you now"**_

For the next part, the lights dimmed and spot lighted on Mikan who came to a halt and began to sway lightly and closed her eyes as she sang

_**"Not a day passed me by  
**__**Not a day passed me by  
**__**When I don't think about you  
**__**And there's no moving on  
**__**Cause I know you're the one  
**__**And I can't be without you"**_

Beginning to jump around again Mikan smiledand to her shock found Natsume smiling back.

_**"Can we bring yesterday back around  
**__**Cause I know how I feel about you now  
**__**I was dumb I was wrong  
**__**I let you down  
**__**But I know how I feel about you now"**_

As Hotaru and Ruka sang back up they both stared at each other, Ruka smiling and to his surprise Hotaru gave a small smile also.

_**"Can we bring yesterday back around  
**__**Cause I know how I feel about you now  
**__**I was dumb I was wrong  
**__**I let you down  
**__**But I know how I feel about you now"**_

As the song reached near an end Mikan looked around in horror to find Natsume had disappeared from the crowd of people.

_**"But I know how I feel about you now  
**__**Yeah I know how I feel about you now"**_

Bowing to the audience Mikan and her band walked off the stage. Ruka and Hotaru hand in hand whilst Yuu was trailing behind happily at the response the crowd gave him and Mikan with a depressed aura about her.

"I take it he really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore" Mikan murmured taking one last look around the audience before heading off out the door.

"Oh there, there. Mikan Chan it's alright" Yuu soothed once they were backstage, throwing an arm around her only to jump back in surprise as Mikan literally burst into tears and sunk to her knees, her legs curled underneath her. Sitting on the cold floor, her feet going dead from her weight Mikan didn't know how long she'd had her hands over her face sobbing. Mikan was so wrapped up in her own world that she didn't hear the door creak open and the click of footsteps getting louder as they got closer to her. Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu had long since disappeared claiming that Mikan needed to calm down.

"Oi, cry baby! What are you bawling over now" came a familiar amused sounding voice. Gasping at the voice Mikan slowly lifted her tear stained face to see Natsume standing over her with a smirk on his handsome features.

"Stop pulling that ugly face and stand up" Natsume teased in a demanding way, taking a strong hold on her arm and hauling her onto her feet. Surprised at his actions Mikan could only gape up at him as more tears slid down her face.

"geez, really polka you really are a cry baby" and with that let go of her arm, Natsume soon realised it was a bad idea because Mikan's small body lounged at him, loud sobs and gasps heard as she pounded not so gently on his chest.

"Stupid, idiot, baka NATSUME!" Mikan cried "I worked really hard on this and you...you Jerk just insult me" Natsume at this grasped Mikan's wrists in his hands hard enough for her too wince.

"Mikan" Natsume barked, causing Mikan to freeze, his tone was so serious and filled with emotion that Mikan found she had to turn away from his gaze, her cheeks flushing wildly.

"I'll tell you why...because I'm confused, why now suddenly do you love me huh? two years ago you couldn't get away fast enough" Natsume snapped, Mikan whimpered a little her bottom lip trembling, she began to fight his hold wanting to get away only Natsume was stronger and held on to her wrists.

"Answer me baka"

"I ALWAYS DID LOVE YOU NATSUME!" Mikan screeched out.

"I tried to tell you over and over but after that incident whenever I brought it up you would go cold on me or quickly change the subject"

"Oh and I wonder why that is" he bit out harshly, causing Mikan to flinch slightly.

"I know what I did was wrong Natsume, but you freaked me out back then, it was all so abrupt and I was just scared" struggling through her tears, Mikan lifted her head up to meet his gaze finally and for the first time since that incident found Natsume's face had softened around her.

_'Please don't push me away, please Natsume?'_ Mikan pleaded inwardly as she gathered up her courage to push herself up on her tip toes and plant a forceful, passion filled kiss on Natsume's lips, finding he didn't respond, Mikan let more tears slip out from her eyes and began to pull backwards. Only she was shocked to find Natsume's lips followed hers causing her to giggle and him to smirk. Staring into his crimson eyes, Mikan noticed that Natsume had released his hold on her wrist as she cupped his cheek in her hand, leaning into her hold Natsume closed his eyes and sighed contently.

_'so she really did return my feelings, I must admit I didn't believe her but she must, polka dots would never kiss anyone with out freaking out'_ The thought made his heart leap in joy. They stood there just content with smiling and staring into each others emotion filled eyes.

"I love you" Mikan breathed, a toothy grin on his lips and a light blush staining her cheeks.

"and I love you" Natsume responded, giving a gentle tug on her arm causing her too run into his chest where he wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly and rested his cheek on her head. Mikan sighed wrapping her own slender arms around his back...when.

"FINALLY" Ruka's voice made the couple jump.

"Ruka! I was taking photos!" Hotaru's voice cut in, her tone reaching freezing point.

Mikan giggled slightly as she heard Ruka whimper.

**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!**

"Ho-Hotaru, j-just r-remember that I, I love you H-Honey" Ruka stuttered with a pleading look at his girlfriend before trying to scamper across the floor. Making Hotaru even more irritated who glared forcefully, holding her weapon up once more.

**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! **

**_the End!_**


End file.
